Many motor vehicles employ airbag systems as a form of passenger restraint. Typically, airbags serve to absorb the kinetic energy of a passenger generated during a crash incident by inflating into a surface operable to contact the passenger to absorb the passenger's kinetic energy. Generally, airbag systems are positioned in various locations throughout the vehicle, such as the dashboard, steering wheel, sidewall of the passenger seat and the headliner. These airbag systems require numerous mounting structures, which increase assembly time and cost of the airbag system.